


Misfits

by Merwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Knot, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Size Kink, additional tags/pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwood/pseuds/Merwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of students are assigned to weekend detention at the local community centre and most of the students don't know each other, some are losers with no friends while others sit upon their thrones and rule the school.  The group of misfits lives are about to become intertwined when a meteor strikes and changes them forever.  Each of them starts to develop unique abilities and to Stiles' great disappointment none of which are about to get them inducted into the Marvel Hall of Fame.<br/>(Additional pairings and tags to be added as the story progresses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Material will become explicit in future chapters but I decided not to rate this underage because it takes place in their senior year in the second term(around January). Everyone who gets a little explicit are 18+.
> 
> Idea comes from the TV show Misfits. Allison and Derek had to repeat the year so they’re older but not by much. Lydia and Jackson are still dating but Danny is more of an outcast than in the show and not friends with Jackson. Scott and Stiles are still best friends and Allison and Scott recently started dating. Since Scott isn’t a werewolf he still has asthma and the rest of the kids(Derek, Boyd, Erica and Isaac) are pretty much loners.
> 
> Jackson/Danny are the only couple set in stone in this fic. I normally don’t post anything I write but when trying to find this pairing and coming up with very little I figured I’d post for those like me who’d like to see more of them. If any of you have requests on pairings feel free to make them in the comments and I’ll think about adding them in. I’m leaning towards not having Derek/Stiles pairing simply because there are already so many out there.
> 
> Also I already know what everyone’s powers are going to be with the exception of Allison’s. If any of you have any suggestions feel free to throw them in the comments. Doesn’t matter if its silly or something that reflects the character. This isn’t going to be like the avengers or anything so no typical powers such as flying and super strength will occur. This is going to be more angst/humour.
> 
> Lastly, this fic is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own so if anyone wishes to beta or noticed something feel free to point it out.

Stiles arrived late to the Beacon Hills Community Centre. He takes a moment to check out his fellow detentionies. Of course there was Scott, it was kinda Stiles’ fault that Scott was stuck here. He had bitched about it right up until he found out Allison got sentenced to community service too. The two of them were sitting beside each other on the cement picnic table waiting.

“Scott, my man, what’s up?” Stiles jumped into the seat opposite his friend.

“Nothing really.” Scott was staring at Allison’s back with a hopeful look, as if his soulful gaze could bring Allison out of whatever funk she was in and get her to look at him. “Shouldn’t the teacher be here by now?” Scott asked as he gave up and looked around for any signs of an authority figure.

“Don’t jinx it, maybe they wont show and we can all go home.” Allison had her head down and was staring at her pen with more fascination than any pen warranted.

“Wow, it’s really the cream of the crop of the losers quorum tonight.” Stiles wondered aloud as he looked around. He knew most the students names and faces but not much more than that.

Erica was in baggy grey sweat pants and matching sweat shirt and lying in the grass listening to headphones. Stiles remembered when she use to put effort into her outfits, that was back before her seizures started and someone thought it would be funny to post one of her throwing up all over the classroom - during one of said seizures - on you tube.

Isaac was hunched under a tree studiously examining the grass as he picked at it. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans, as he always did. Stiles wasn’t sure if he’s ever heard the guy talk before. Well, at least not in since they hit puberty.

Of all the loners at school Boyd was the one that stood out the most. He was one of the few black students at the school That mixed with his incredible height and the absurd amount of muscle mass no high school student should ever have been able to accumulate made it nigh to impossible to fade into the background. He always sat alone and rarely gave answers that exceeded more than one word. Currently he was sitting in the grass cross-legged playing with a stray mutt looking happier than Stiles could ever remember seeing the giant of a man.

Leaning against the wall of the community centre, just off to the left of the doors stood Derek Hale smoking a cigarette. The man had once ruled Beacon Hills High until his family died in a house fire the previous year. Since then Derek had vanished for the rest of the school year and when he came back to repeat senior year he was a changed man. Always wore black and kept to himself. And judging by how much the man had bulked up he likely took to relieving his stress at the gym. Stiles was positive he hadn’t bought knew cloths because everything he wore looked like his muscles were trying to escape.

Opposite Derek, at the rails overlooking the field were Lydia and Jackson, the reigning king and queen of Beacon Hills High. Ironically the two were effectively the outcasts today in their little group of misfits. Lydia had her phone out and was texting away, completely ignoring Jackson. She was dressed down from her usual glamorous dresses. Probably in anticipation of the days activities to come. Even in jeans Stiles couldn’t help but marvel at the perfect that is Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams.

Jackson was leaning over the rail bracing himself on his elbows and giving Lydia glances every now and again. He wasn’t built like Derek or Boyd but Stiles could grudgingly admit the boy was classically handsome and could probably get a job modeling or something equally cosmetically inclined. Stiles couldn’t even hold onto the hope that one day he’d be Jackson’s boss, because the guy was in all the same advance classes as Stiles and got decent grades. Jackson Whittemore was the walking embodiment of _life isn’t fair._ He was a typical jock asshole who always got the girl and made the winning play. Stiles may have on more than one occasion wished him testicular cancer - in both nuts - to spare the world another generation of feeling inadequate.

Of all the students present they were the only two that Stiles knew the why of why they were here. The whole town had probably heard of the epic fight between Jackson and Lydia three days prior. What no one knew was what it was truly about. There were rumours, so many rumours but as each day passed the rumours became more and more ridiculous. The latest being that Jackson had knocked up the entire senior female population at school with the exception of Lydia and Lydia was pissed because she had been left out. 

“So why are you here Allison?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, he was naturally curious. Or nosey, it depended on who was describing him.

“Because Mr Harris is a jerk.” Allison mumbled. Stiles was about to ask her to elaborate but she sighed - apparently anticipating Stiles further questioning - and continued. “He made an underhanded comment comparing me to my aunt. I didn’t take it very well and told him to be quiet. Only in a much harsher voice and in far ruder language.” She shrugged and went back to studying her pen and tapping it against the table.

If Derek was the fallen king then Allison was the fallen queen. Her aunt Kate who was only a few years older than them had been dating Derek Hale. After Derek dumped her she had set his house on fire and caused the deaths of twelve members of Derek’s family. Currently she was serving several consecutive life sentences for manslaughter and arson. The prosecutor weren’t able to prove it was first or second degree murder but with so many cases of manslaughter it didn’t matter. She’d never see the light of day again. Stiles could understand Allison not wanting to be compared to her aunt, she had become a taboo topic in town.

“I’m sure Harris deserved it. They should have given you a medal.” Stiles was not a fan of Mr. Harris and the teacher was not a fan of him and wasn’t shy about letting him know it.

The teacher still hadn’t arrived and Stiles’ ADHD was starting to kick in. He got up and stretched a little and noticed Danny Mahealani sitting by himself, his chin resting on his arms on the table as he looked off into the field.

“Danny-boy!” Stiles called excitedly as he walked over and took a seat beside the teen. Danny looking up with a slight smile in welcoming.

Stiles wasn’t exactly close with Danny and he didn’t think many people were. He was naturally smart and possibly the most computer savvy person in Beacon Hills. Danny was also the schools one and only out and proud student. He came out their sophomore year and had become a bit of a outcast because of it. Danny seemed to take it in stride, never looking sad or lonely like Erica, Isaac and Boyd constantly did. Stiles had noticed a few events where Danny had been picked on for his sexuality over the years, but nowhere near as many as Stiles would’ve anticipated for a small town school such as Beacon Hills.

“So tell me Dan-O. How does the schools nicest student, the student whom every teacher in the school fawns over manage to get detention?” Of everyone here Stiles was most definitely surprised the most to see Danny. The guy was so gentle to everyone and never had a bad thing to say. In fact his worst quality was his horrible taste in men. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Danny - like the rest of the female population at school - had the worlds biggest crush on Jackson. Jackson just had to merely walk the room and Danny would be smiling. Stiles didn’t understand it, he knew he was far more adorable than Jackson. 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Danny stuttered and blushed, looking back out into the field avoiding Stiles’ gaze. Whatever he had done must make an amusing story because Danny had naturally darker skin that would normally hide a blush.

Stiles followed Danny’s line of sight and rolled his eyes. Danny wasn’t staring off into the field, he was staring at Jackson’s backside, which given the man was leaning over the rail had left a perfect outline of the guys ass.

“Here I thought you were a saint. Turns out you’re just as red blooded as the rest of us human folk.” Stiles teased as he elbowed Danny in the rubs noticing his blush deepen, but when he noticed Danny start to panic he quickly added, “don’t worry. I won’t tell.” He leaned over and spoke quietly so that only the two of them could hear. “I’m rooting for you. Though mainly because if you manage to convert him to the gayside of the force it might give us lesser beings a shot at some of the ladies.”

Danny’s looked like he was about to reply but judging by the way his mouth hung open slightly and he just stared off to the side of Stiles’ shoulder something apparently had caught his eye. Stiles turns and looks and fails to see anything of interest aside from the six foot giant looking adorable while he played with the puppy. He’s about to turn back and ask what Danny is staring at when a green flash catches his eye and he looks up into the sky towards the source. Some sort of shooting star is flying through the sky letting off the occasional flash of a beautiful emerald coloured light. Stiles stands up and walks out into the open court without once looking away. The longer he stares the more he realizes its not a shooting star. It’s a blood falling star that is quite possibly a meteor and the more time that passes the more he realizes its going to be falling extremely close to where they’re all currently hanging around.

“What is that?” Stiles isn’t sure who said it but the murmurs are rising so he assumes the rest of the group are starting to notice.

“Oh god, its coming right for us!” Stiles is sure that was Allison and as soon as she says it panic breaks loose and everyone is scrambling to their feet. Stiles doesn’t bother to run and with a quick look around he noticed Lydia isn’t moving either. Stiles knows how smart she is and likely knows the same thing he does. That the chances of escaping the blast radius of something falling that fast from space would be little to none.

Time feels like its going moving in slow motion as Stiles watches Erica and Isaac scrambling to their feet. Boyd’s doing the same only while trying to hold the dog cushioned against his chest. Scott is off to his side trying to pull Allison with him to get to a safe distance. On his other side he can see Danny had pulled Jackson away from the rail and under one of the concrete tables and is trying to shield him with his body. He hears Derek Hale shout something that sounded suspiciously like ‘look out,’ and if the idea wasn’t completely absurd Stiles could’ve sworn he was looking at him with concern when he said it.

He turns back to whatever space debris - he really hopes its not a toilet like in Dead Like Me, cause that would just be embarrassing - meteor thingy is about to end his life and thinks about all the things he’ll never get to do. Never get to go score the winning goal at a lacrosse game. Never get to play in an actual lacrosse game without spending the whole time on the bench. He’ll never get to go to college. He’ll never get to show Lydia that’s he’s so amazing in bed she’ll completely forget who Jackson is. And worst of all he’s going to die a virgin. And after that realization hits him all his mind can chant is an endless line of _no, no, no I don’t want to die!._

The meteor doesn’t seem to care because moments later it hits inches from where Stiles is standing and everything fades to black.


	2. Space Turd Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New pairings in this story will be added the chapter after they start getting together to save on spoilers but additional tags I’ll add as they effect the story as this story will deal with sex and a few kinks I’d rather people be able to avoid them if its not their thing. (For those who like the story but would prefer no sex I'm posting on fanficion.net too. A rated T version. It will be the same story but without the more explicit chapters.)
> 
> I will be jumping POV’s because I’d like other pairings/characters to get some spotlight time and that’s really hard to do when you only have one perspective. (As much as I love Stiles I'm bored of always reading from his PoV)
> 
> That said I’m going to start revealing powers and forming relationships so if any of you have a specific pairing you’d like to see toss it in the comments. For those of you who haven’t watched misfits be prepared for some odd powers. Also keep in mind this story started out as porn in my head and I just developed a story around it.

“Stiles! Stiles! Are you okay? Stiles, wake up!” Scott’s frantic shouting is heard off in the distance.

“Shut up McCall.” Jackson grumbles. His head is pounding and his body is stiff from whoever fell on top of him combined with the hard concrete he’s being pressed against. “God Lydia, you’re getting fat.” Jackson groans as he flips over only to be greeted by the solid unconscious form of Danny splayed protectively over him.

As soon as he realizes who was on top of him everything comes rushing back. The green glowing space turd crashing into them, Jackson sure they were all about to die and being to stunned to run for his life. And Danny. Danny the guy Jackson had prevented from getting picked on once or twice over the years who Jackson couldn’t even remember the last name of. The man had come out of nowhere and dragged Jackson to cover under the table and used his own body as a shield to save Jackson’s life. Jackson didn’t know how to react because no one, not even Lydia had ever done something like that for him. He was pretty sure there were happily married couples who abandoned their spouses during life and death situations, yet Danny risked his life for Jackson’s. Jackson was both incredibly grateful and undeniably suspicious because in his experience people are only nice when they want something, Jackson just couldn’t work out what Danny wanted that was worth putting himself at risk. He figured he best check Danny was still alive if he had any hope of finding out.

“Dude, you alive?” Jackson carefully prodded Danny’s shoulder. “Danny? Wake up.”

“Jackson?” Danny’s voice was muffled and the man made the slightest of movements. Jackson let out a relieved sigh at the conformation that Danny still lived. “I like this dream.” Danny mumbled and proceeded to wrap his arms around Jackson’s waist and rest his head on Jackson’s stomach. “You smell nice.”

Jackson flushed a little at the embrace. He rarely let Lydia cuddle with him let alone a guy he barely knew. Though he figured he could make an exception and not taunt him about it for the rest of the school year since Danny had used himself as a human shield for him after all. But thirty seconds was his absolute limit before he tried a little harder to wake the other teen up.

“Danny, wake up. You’re starting to drool.” Jackson gave a few stronger shoves against Danny’s back and the sleeping teen finally woke.

“Huh?” Danny rubbed his eye with the heel of is hand as he slowly became alert. Jackson knew the moment Danny realized he was practically in Jackson’s lap cuddling him when the guy flinched so hard he banged his head on the bottom of the table they had used for cover. “Shit.” Danny groaned rubbing his head before he added “sorry, for the…” he made a hand motion in the air which Jackson took to mean _the cuddling._

Jackson shrugged. “Least I can do for my knight in shinning armour. Though don’t know how I feel about being the damsel in distress in this scenario.” Jackson smirked when Danny began to flush. Jackson was feeling a little merciful given the guy had put himself in harms way for Jackson so he didn’t tease any further and changed the subject. “Should probably get up and see if the others are okay. Pretty sure if Lydia finds us under here together she’ll accuse me of sleeping with you too.”

When Danny’s blush deepened Jackson wondered what he had said to further embarrass the man, for once that hadn’t been his goal. Jackson pulled himself out from under the table and offered Danny his hand to help him up too. Lydia of course is sitting on the table looking like everything were fine and they all hadn’t just about been blown up.

“You’re fine?” Jackson asks her because he’s genuinely worried but neither of them are very good at expressing any of the more caring of emotions with each other.

Lydia glances between Jackson and Danny before speaking. “Well aside from the fact that my boyfriend ran off with another man and left me to fend for myself, I’m peachy.” Her tone sounds accusatory but Jackson can see the mirth in her eyes. She finds the whole thing hilarious and Jackson knows he’s going to have to listen to all the reasons why she’s sure Danny has a big gay crush on Jackson. Jackson’s sure she’s wrong because he’s never seen Danny with a boyfriend before and believes the kids at school spread rumours about him just because he’s nice to everyone. Though on the off chance she’s right Jackson cant fault him for him impeccable taste.

Danny who was standing slightly between Jackson and Lydia carefully relocates a few steps to the side and Jackson cant help but roll his eyes. The guy throws himself in front of a meteor but is too afraid to face Lydia’s wrath. Not that Jackson blames him, he thinks he’d rather face down a meteor too.

Jackson takes a moment to see if there are any corpses lying about that he’ll have to tell his therapist about later and notices everyone seems to be fine. McCall, Argent and Hale are helping Stilinski up and for once Stilinski isn’t yammering on about absolutely nothing. Figures it would have to be something like a giant space turd to get the kid to shut up for a minute or two. The other three are hovering around a few feet away looking unsure of what to do. Jackson thinks about learning their names for all of a second before remembering he really doesn’t care, shared near death experience or not.

There’s a small crater from where the meteor hit but its empty, which means the thing must’ve blown up on impact which is kinda all sorts of lame. He idly thinks he’ll have to get a shirt made that says _‘I almost got blown up by meteor and all I got was this T-shirt.’_

“You know Lydia, if I didn’t know you better I’d think you sounded a little jealous.” Jackson smirks when Lydia responds by flipping him off.

“Yes well we be both know you have trouble keeping it in your pants. I just hadn’t been aware you were expanding on which genders pants you were okay with jumping into.” Lydia was getting defensive and Jackson could feel the fight from a few days past resurfacing if he didn’t back down. Not that he would, it was why they made such a horrible couple, neither were capable of backing down or admitting fault.

“Danny did save my life, its only appropriate that I thank him. But he was too much of a gentlemen to except the thank you blow job I offered.” Jackson smirked wider as Lydia glared. He knew she was trying to embarrass him by openly accusing him of being interested in men, but she should have known better. Jackson knew he had many insecurities but his sexuality and body image were not among them. What Jackson hadn’t been expecting was the whimpering sound that Danny let out at his comment.

He was about to ask if Danny was alright when he felt something wet leaking into the insides of his boxer briefs and immediately became horrified. Diarrhoea was not something any eighteen year old high school student should ever have to deal with in the middle of any social situation. If this got out he’d easily drop from the heights of school popularity. And of course he had been wearing white boxers today.

“Jackson, are you okay?” Scott called from across the courtyard sounding concerned.

“I’m fine.” Jackson lied and quickly as he started walking towards the community centre. Leave it to McCall to get observant at possibly the most embarrassing moment of Jackson’s life. Hopefully his accident wouldn’t be so bad and he’ll be able to clean up in the washroom. 

“You’re lying.” Lydia accused but Jackson ignored her. Lydia accusing him of lying wasn’t exactly uncommon.

“Need the washroom. Be right back.” He made his way inside the centre and headed straight for the restrooms. He remembered the centres layout from his days of playing in the peewee leagues.

Once he was in the bathroom stall with the lock securely shut he quickly unfastened his pants and let them fall to his knees and grabbed a wad of tissue only to notice his boxers weren’t stained. The were damp as if he had spent a few hours running around and worked up a good amount of sweat. He used the tissue to clean whatever it was off himself and with a bit of a disgusted fascination examined the liquid more closely. It was clear like water only thicker like hand lotion or lube and he had no idea what it was doing in his pants.

The bathroom door opened up and Jackson heard someone else enter and slide into the stall next to his, the slide of the lock slipping into place. Jackson listened as the sound of pants being unfastened and shuffled down followed by a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh shit.” Danny’s voice rang loud throughout the restroom and he sounded nervous and possibly a little scared. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny watched as Jackson disappeared into the community centre. As soon as he was gone Danny felt both relieved and disappointed simultaneously. On one hand it had been the most time he’d spent in Jackson’s presence and it was more than a little thrilling. On the other it was absolutely terrifying. Over the years his crush on Jackson almost felt like the kind one would get from admiring a celebrity. It was a nice dream but you knew it wasn’t going to happen, the only difference was Danny felt like this experience opened up a window to a possible friendship.

He sunk into the bench of the table Lydia was sitting on to collect himself. _I saved Jackson’s life,_ he thought to himself. Than remembered he had survived too so he hadn’t technically saved Jackson’s life but he risked his own and that had to count for something.

_‘the thank you blow job I offered.’_

Jackson’s words resounded in his mind making him shiver. Yeah, he knew Jackson hadn’t been serious but his mind was already supplying scenario’s he’ll be storing in his wank bank for later use. Danny noticed the inseam of his khaki pants was tugging uncomfortably tight so moved to adjust them.

He was mid tug when he noticed something was off and he had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing correctly. The outline of his crotch was visibly running almost halfway down his thigh which he knew with complete certainty could not be correct. Danny knew that wasn’t correct because he had intimate knowledge of his gentiles and it most certainly was not that big. He gave the tip an experimental poke and yup, he could definitely feel that.

“Danny, you alright?” Lydia’s voice sounded concerned and softer than he’s ever heard it before.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Danny said as he got to his feet. He was close to freaking out because peoples bodies didn’t just change like that in such a short time. Needing to see the changes first hand he stood up to make his way to the restroom.

“You’re lying.” Lydia’s voice sounded off and when Danny spared her a glance she looked confused. About what Danny couldn’t guess.

“I just need the…” Danny doesn’t finish his sentence just motioned towards to centre and makes a quick escape.

It takes Danny a few tries to locate the restrooms. He never really came to the centre growing up as he preferred playing at home on his computer to playing sports and socializing. Entering the stall he locks it behind himself and wrestles his pants down to his knees. He doesn’t even need to push down his boxers to know he’s definitely bigger than before because the tip of his cock is peaking out the bottom.

Danny inhaled sharply at the sight. “Oh shit.” Danny couldn’t wrap his mind around why or how this had happened. Logically the only significant event to occur since the change was whatever fell from space but of all possible side effects enhanced penis size seemed like pretty far out there and it opened up a whole slew of questions. Did the rest of the guys experience the same side effect? How did it effect the woman? And how the heck would he be able sit on a toilet and not dunk his junk.

“Danny, you okay over there buddy?” Jackson’s calls through the stall wall.

And Danny had completely forgotten that Jackson had taken off too. He couldn’t help wondering if Jackson had noticed the same change in himself and ran off to go check himself over too.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine.” Danny mumbled and took a moment to ready himself to ask the very awkward question. “Hey, Jackson. You notice anything different about your body?” Danny asks and thinks to himself, _like your dick swelling to massive proportions._

“Naw dude, my cock is fine. Why did the space turd give you some kind of STD?” Jackson asks.

“STI.” Danny corrects as he bangs his head against the stall wall, he hadn’t meant to vocalize his growth problems out loud.

“Whatever. So something is wrong with your junk?” Danny can hear Jackson opening his stall and moments later the sound of water running at the sink

“No, yes. I mean its grown because it definitely wasn’t this big this morning.” Danny cant believe how inarticulate he’s being and is beyond embarrassed that its Jackson of all people who gets to see him like this.

“Don’t really need to hear about your stiffy, if you like I can leave you alone to pop one off.” Jackson doesn’t sound like he’s teasing which only mortifies Danny more because the last thing he wants if for Jackson to think he snuck away to jerk off.

“No, what I mean is…” he groans and runs his hands through his hair. “When I woke up this morning I was average. A little above six inches. Now I’m most definitely above average and I’m kinda freaking out about it.”

“Lets have a look.” Whatever Danny had been expecting Jackson to say it most certainly was not that.

“I’m not showing you my dick.” Danny had thought of many scenarios that involved Jackson getting to see him naked, this definitely was not one of them.

“Stop being such a girl about it. We both have one and you did sorta use yourself as a human shield on my behalf so I’m not about to use this as ammo to embarrass you at school with.” 

“You can’t tell anyone.” Danny reiterates with a sigh. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this with Jackson but he does want a second opinion and there is a little tiny part of his mind that has a sliver of hope that Jackson’s in the closet and secretly has a size fetish. He ignores the smarter part of his mind that tells him the chances are far more likely that he’s completely straight, but in the remote possibility that Jackson is curious he’s not going to want his first encounter to be someone so hung.

He pushes his boxers to his knees and pops open the lock and lets the door swing open. Jackson is standing right outside the stall and Danny doesn’t have to wait long for Jackson’s reaction.

“Fuck me.” Jackson breathes while his eyes go wide as he stares at Danny. He seems to catch onto his wording and Danny notices his cheeks redden ever so slightly. “Not really my best choice of words.” Jackson drops into a crouching position to studying Danny’s cock

Danny was feeling really uncomfortable with the situation which was only magnified by the fact it was Jackson checking him out and couldn’t help rambling. “So Doc, in your medical opinion what’s my diagnosis?” Danny takes a moment to examine himself. His cock is longer and thicker than before, a good two-three inches longer while soft and the base of his cock is noticeably thicker than the rest.

Jackson peers up at Danny through his lashes and says, “my diagnosis is you have one huge fucking cock and you will either make some girl very happy or cause her to bleed to death. Might take a little trial and error to work out which though.”

Danny let out a snort of laughter. Then nervously added “boy,” because Danny was out and proud and he needs Jackson to know.

“Yeah well, you might have to become a permanent bottom.” Jackson jokes.

Danny’s not sure how he feels about the revelation because a lot of why he’s head over heels for Jackson is to do with him being the only guy to ever stand up for Danny. There were six times - Danny could remember them all - that Jackson had chased away homophobic kids from bullying him over the years. He was the first to come to Danny’s defences and Danny was sure the rest of the student body only stepped up when they realized it was okay to help if the cool kid was doing it.

“I always thought you knew.” Danny notices the confused look on Jackson so adds, “about my being gay. I mean you stopped kids from bullying me for it a few times, so I assumed you knew.”

“I heard the rumours.” Jackson is now resting on his knees looking up at Danny both seemed to have forgotten about Danny’s state of undress. “I just assumed they were targeting you because you were nice or something. I don’t normally put any stock in rumours. Wasn’t going to believe them unless I heard it from you. If I believed every rumour I heard then Lydia enjoys getting gang banged by my lacrosse team because I cant satisfy her with my two-inch dick.”

Danny hopes that that rumour has no truth to it because many of Danny’s fantasies required Jackson to be at least a couple of inches bigger. Not that that would stop Danny from being with him if given the chance because Jackson is still the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“Seriously?” Jackson’s amused sounding voice brings Danny out of his wondering thoughts. “I tell you I don’t put stock in rumours and you go believing the first one I tell you?”

Danny knows he’s blushing at being caught allowing his mind to wonder. He has to admit talking to Jackson in person is a bit of a eye opener. He’d admired the guy from afar over their high school years and never had the impression that Jackson was overly observant, but clearly he was good at reading facial expressions. 

“Sorry.”

“No worries.” Jackson waves off the apology. “You know, you being gay and all kinda shines this whole situation of me being on my knees in front of you - in the washroom stalls - with your junk out in a whole new light.”

Jackson’s words set off a whole new train of thought in Danny’s mind and he feels his cock twitch in anticipation that those images bring. He quickly starts redressing because the last thing he needs is to get an erection in front of Jackson.

“Shit, not again.” Jackson moans as Danny is stuffing himself back into his pants.

Danny looks up to see Jackson disappear back into the stall he came from. “What’s wrong?” Danny asks as he steps out of his stall to investigate Jackson’s distress. Jackson didn’t close the stall behind him and Danny can see that Jackson’s pushed his trousers down to mid thigh and he has a side view of Jackson’s ass and his cock twitches in appreciation. Danny quickly looks away.

“Shit. It keeps coming.” Jackson groans and Danny can hear rustling noises going on behind him and the sound of toilet paper being ripped. Danny doesn’t get a chance to ask what keeps coming before Jackson continues. “Considering you opened up about your not so little problem and risked your life to protect mine and all that shit I’m going to trust you to keep this between us.”

“Yeah, of course. I wont tell anyone.” Danny promises and knows he will keep it. Gaining Jackson’s trust was always part of his fantasy because as attractive as Danny find Jackson he always fantasized about Jackson being with Danny in more ways than merely sex. He knows the chances of actually getting to sleep with Jackson are small at best but he can be a trusted friend. He can be a best friend.

“Ever since the incident my ass has been leaking.” Jackson confesses.

“That’s gross.” The words are out of Danny’s mouth before he can stop them and he feels horrible for verbalizing his thoughts. Jackson is trusting him with what’s clearly an embarrassing moment for him and Danny shouldn’t judge. Even though he cant help thinking there are just something’s one doesn’t want to know about the person you fantasize about.

“Tell me about it.” Jackson doesn’t sound embarrassed just a little frustrated. “Its not what you think though. I’m not shittin’ myself or anything. Its this translucent liquid that keeps coming out. I don’t know what it is but it sort of reminds me of Lydia’s slick when I finger her.”

 _Self-lubrication,_ Danny thinks to himself and his mind starts wondering to all the possibilities he and Jackson could get up to with their new body features. A feeling of déjà vu hits him because he’s had these fantasies before - many times before - in fact he remembers fantasizing about knotting Jackson earlier that morning while Jackson was bent over the railing just before the meteor. 

_Might be time to cut back on the Alpha/Omega fanfic porn I read._ Danny thinks idly.

“Self-lubricating? And what the heck’s an Alpha?” Jackson asks as he flushes the toilet.

Danny blanches at Jackson’s questions and mentally berates his complete lack of mind mouth filter he’s seemed to have developed. He doesn’t really know what to tell Jackson because answering those questions will lead to how he knows what they are and he really doesn’t want to explain to Jackson that he reads stories where he imagines Jackson is an omega who goes into heat and the only thing that can satisfy him is to be knotted by Danny’s cock. Somehow Danny thinks that as fine as Jackson seems to be with Danny being gay hearing about some of the things Danny has imagined the two of them doing together might be pushing it.

Danny needs to change the topic so instead asks, “so how do you know about tops and bottoms? I mean the intricacies of the gay mans sex life doesn’t really seem like a topic to have with one of the guys.”

“Oh that. I learned everything I know about gay sex from Lydia.” Danny raised his eyebrows at Jackson’s confession because he hadn’t really been expecting Jackson’s knowledge about gay men to come from his girlfriend. “We were sixteen and discussing our fantasies and she confessed that she fantasized about watching me bottom for another guy.”

“Is that actually a thing?” Danny was sceptical because he’d never heard of girls fantasising about two men having sex before.

“Its Lydia’s thing and I don’t think she cares to much about what other people think of it. The way she explained it was girls don’t normally talk about their fantasies like men do. They definitely don’t discuss it with their partners because, well, most men aren’t as open minded about stuff like that.” Jackson explained.

“And you were okay with it? Her fantasy I mean.” Danny cant really imagine a straight man being comfortable with their girlfriend wanting to see them being fucked by another man.

“Sure, I’m a bit of a narcissist and get off on people fantasizing about me but in the end it didn’t really matter. Its not like she would’ve been able to find another high school guy willing to plough me for her enjoyment.”

Jackson’s words made Danny bite back a moan because if they had asked him he would’ve been more than willing to help Lydia out with her fantasy.

“Damn it.” Jackson groaned sounding a little frustrated. “I’m going to need to start bringing extra pairs of underwear with me everywhere I go.” He disappeared back into the stall. “Or start wearing fricken diapers.”

Danny was starting to sense the pattern and if he was right Jackson’s body was reacting to Danny’s arousal and he was fairly certain that even Jackson’s open mindedness would not be thrilled at that revelation.

“Its funny you know.” Jackson’s voice draws Danny’s attention from his thoughts. “All those movies and comic books where people gain these amazing powers from space and we get a King Kong cock and a leaky ass.” Jackson sounds almost amused as he steps out of the stall.

“How are you taking this so well? Aren’t you freaked out about it at all?” Danny sure as hell is.

“Considering I was pretty sure we were going to die I can survive with whatever the hell is going on with me.” Jackson shrugged. “We should probably get back before Lydia starts thinking I’m cheating on her with you.”

Danny blushes at the thought but moves to follow Jackson into the community centre.

“You know, you’re going to have to start using Pringles cans as condoms.” Jackson joked.

“Its not even close to that big.” Danny defends.

“Yet.” Jackson counters. “I mean what if you’re a grower and not a shower?”

Danny pales a little at the thought.

“You know I think Bush was right about those weapons of mass destruction. Think he was just searching in the wrong place.” Jackson is smirking at Danny.

“You‘re not half as funny as you think you are.”

“That‘s still pretty damn funny.” Jackson replies with a small smile that Danny could get use to seeing directed his way.

The two step into the main room of the centre which leads to both the outside exit and the upper level. The others have already set up a long pull out table with enough chairs placed around it for everyone to sit at. Jackson takes the chair next to Lydia and Danny walks around to the open one on the opposite side.

“Should’ve known even an act of God couldn’t purge the world of the infestation that is Stilinski.” Jackson manages to get out before Lydia elbows him hard in the ribs. Danny manages to hold back a snort.

There was still no sign of the teacher but Danny didn’t want to go home just yet. He wanted to see if anyone else was experiencing odd changes too. Judging by the way everyone stayed he suspected the whole group felt the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments before impact.

_The man slammed his car door shut and made his way through the parking lot to the community centre where the students would be waiting for him. He really didn’t want to be here, it was the weekend and he was sure that Principal Argent had no right to make him baby-sit a bunch of delinquents on his day off. He was just turning the corner when a loud bang rang out and the earth shook beneath his feet and not a moment later a strong force knocked him backwards. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was;_

_Fucking kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start with a new PoV to see what was happening with the others while Danny and Jackson were talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but chapters will be longer in the future. I wanted to post it sooner for those like me who are into the rare pairings(which is pretty much any pairing besides Sterek) to make requests on which couples


End file.
